1 Til The World Ends
by Lady Alyssia Lassaria
Summary: Hermione Granger enters a club. She meets someone that she never expected to see. Strong T but not close enough to M. DH non compliant.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and never will. JK Rowling is the genius behind the magic.

**A/N:** Ok. Since I'm *seriously* bad at finishing stories, my best friend, White-Tigers-Of-Darkness, set the following rules: one shot, song-fic, Harry Potter and 1500-3000 words in 24 hours…this is the result of staying up late (4am~!) on fanfiction of the kinky kind…It's also DH non-compliant.

**Chapter 1:** Til the world ends – Britney Spears

Hermione Granger had had enough of the boring monotony of her usual Friday night club. Every Friday, it was the same old, same old.

Same drinks, same music and same result with boys pawing her skirt and top, making her desperately wish that she had a sign on her back that read **'ONLY HERE TO DANCE'**.

She sighed, resting her chin on her hand, a scowl on her face. It was Friday and she was going to the same club…unless she has some other club to go to…but where? She couldn't exactly ditch this club that easily. Ginny had heard great things about it and that's why she, Luna and Ginny went.

At that moment, Ginny entered the room, her face bright and cheerful, making Hermione watch her with wary eyes. Luna walked in moments later, a poster in her hands that made Hermione lift her head up off her hand, actually interested in what the blonde woman was carrying.

"We found a new club!" Ginny chirped before Luna looked at her, making her look sheepish, "well…that is…_Luna_ found us a new club to go to!"

Hermione turned her head slightly in Luna's direction, interested as to why a decision that Luna had made had made Ginny happy. The redhead and the blonde rarely agreed on the same thing so it was interesting to see them now, both happy.

"It's called Rapture. It just opened Tuesday and I've heard great things about it. " Luna unfurled the poster in her hands as she spoke, turning it towards Hermione so that she could see the glossy paper.

Hermione perused the poster for a moment. The offers weren't bad. Free drinks on arrival and, if they arrived after 12am, free entry. House music was a huge bonus. She couldn't dance to the stupid repetitive techno stuff that they had going at their old club. But…if it was free entry past 12am and it was new club…that could lead to problems about space…

"Luna knows the owner well. She's sure that she can get us in easily." Ginny chirruped, knowing the kind of frown that was on Hermione's face and knowing what she was looking at.

Hermione lifted her head from the poster and smiled, much to delight of Luna and Ginny.

"Yay! Now! We need to organise what we're going to wear tonight!" Ginny shouted amidst the squeals.

* * *

12 am came and it did not come easily.

First, there was a mad rush as to what everyone would wear. What would match with what and what was an absolute fashion faux pas.

In the end, it was decided that Hermione would be wearing a one shoulder, almost toga looking, black dress with silver heels. Ginny went black skinny jeans and a cream with silver sequin top, finishing it off with black ankle boots. Luna went with a very daring red corset with black skirt, topping it off with knee high boots.

After that, it was the questions of; what they were to eat for dinner (they decided on Italian), what they were going to do until 12am (they watched a movie and then, decided on hitting some bars for pre-drinks) and if they were going to just dance or do some guy spotting (they decided they'd see).

12am hit and they walked to Rapture, only to be greeted by a line a good 400 meters long.

Hermione bit her lip and glanced nervously at a serene Luna. The blonde was still smiling, not even paying attention to the fact she was getting some serious glances from men.

"It's quite alright. I've already told my friend we'd be here. I know that he's put us on the guest list." Luna breathed, walking right to the front of the line, Hermione and Ginny throwing nervous glances at each other and at the blonde's back.

When they reached two bouncers, one of them talking to a leggy brunette. Luna cleared her throat and at once, both men turned to face her, making the brunette raise her manicured eyebrow.

"And you are, miss?" One of the rather burly men asked, his voice almost familiar.

"Luna Lovegood. You know me, Gregory Goyle. I'm surprised you even asked." Luna replied, the smile not even fading as Hermione and Ginny gaped as they had a good look at the bouncer. Who knew…?

At that, Goyle broke into a grin and with that, he turned and unclipped the rope barring them from entry.

Luna's smiled became wider as she stepped into the entrance of the club, half dragging a stunned Hermione and Ginny behind her. The leggy brunette looked like she was going to scream.

"Draco told us. Have a good time tonight, Luna." Goyle called out behind them as they walked down the spiral staircase down into the actual club itself.

Once they got to the counter, received their free drink coupons, and made their way to the lockers, Hermione and Ginny rounded on a still smiling Luna who was looking around with appreciate eyes.

"Hold up…Draco _Malfoy_ owns this club, a club that's in the heart of Muggle London, and you're close friends with him? I don't know what piece of information is more unbelievable…why did you never tell us?" Hermione gaped at Luna as she shoved her coat and handbag into a locker.

"About what? Draco wanted to break free from what Malfoy stands for, and what better way to do it by opening a muggle club? And, we're more than close…but that's a story for another time, ladies." Luna replied, her smile weakening slightly, testament to how annoyed she was and how much she wasn't open to talking about it.

Ginny and Hermione gaped before shrugging, following Luna to the dance floor. They knew that although the questions were up in the air, it clearly the wrong venue. Plus, they were scared of what Luna would do if they pushed the issue more. Luna's smile _never_ weakened.

As they reached the dance floor, they found it to be moderately crowded but not enough to feel claustrophobic and unable to dance. The lighting was not frantic and the music was good, if the current song was any indication.

_This Kitten Got Your Tongue Tied In Knots I See  
Spit It Out Cuz Im Dying For Company  
_

Hermione grinned as she started dancing, letting the music take over her body and dictate her movements. Tonight was about release and she intended to get the most out of it, unaware of who was watching her.

_I Notice That You Got It  
You Notice That I Want It  
You Know That I Can Take It To The Next Level Ba-by!  
If You Want This Good Bitch  
Sicker Than The Remix  
Baby Let Me Blow Your Mind Tonight_

Severus Snape was sitting at a table not too far from the dance floor, watching the people dance to what they called music. It wasn't his ideal way of spending his Friday night but his godson, Draco, had pulled him out of Hogwarts, stating that he needed to get out of the castle where he had spent most of his life.

He sighed into his firewhisky (thank god they supplied Wizard drinks as well as Muggle ones…), not really paying attention to anything when the sight of long, shining brown hair on a shimmering black dress caught his eye.

He set his drink down, now transfixed on the brunette who was dancing to the beat of the music. Her back was to him so he couldn't see her face but it didn't matter. Her movements were drawing him to her and he decided that he would go her.

He walked to the brunette, not even noticing the slight crush of people, some who were glaring at him for bumping into them, others throwing an appreciate glance (sometimes a second…and a third) at his broad and tall frame. He was still very attractive, despite his age being in the mid-forties, that many women, and some men, were not unaware of his charm. But, right now, his focus was on the brunette.

He slid up behind the brunette, almost hissing in pleasure as the contours of her body fit perfectly into his. He placed his hands lightly on her hips so as not to scare her. Her reaction, much to his delight, was to press her bum against his crotch, making a hiss escape. At that, she froze.

_I Can't Take It Take It Take No More  
Never Felt Like Felt Like This Before  
C'mon Get Me Get Me On The Floor  
DJ What You What You Waitin' For..._

_WOAH OH OH OH OH OH WOAH OH OH OH..._

Hermione was dancing happily, not noticing that both Luna and Ginny had moved slightly away, perhaps to dance with some boys, maybe even to get a drink. Even when she did finally notice, she wasn't bothered. She was a powerful witch and she could hold her own. She was a war heroine after all.

When she felt a presence behind her, she almost emitted a sigh. Not another stupid, hormone charged male. But, when he gently placed his hand on her hips, a question rather than outright possession, she smiled and ground back into his crotch. She liked where this was going.

But, when he hissed, she froze. She had heard that exact sound many times before. Not in such an erotic way but…it was the hiss that made her, as well as her entire school, scared out of their wits. A hiss that could only could have come from one man.

She resumed dancing but slowly yet surely, she turned around to face her partner.

And she came face to face with an extremely shocked Professor Severus Snape.

"Professor Snape…"_  
_  
_Watch Me Move When I Lose When I Lose It Hard  
Get You Off With The Touch Dancing In The Dark  
You Notice What I'm Wearin'  
I'm Noticin' You Starin'  
You Know That I Can Take It To The Next Level Ba-by  
Harder Than The A-list  
Next One On My Hit List  
_  
_Baby Let Me Blow Your Mind Tonight!_

Severus' jaw wanted desperately to drop. Or, at the very least, be filled with something other than the air that he was trying extremely hard to drag into his oxygen deprived lungs.

The gorgeous brunette, the seductive siren that he was dancing with, was none other than his ex-pupil and Hogwarts' famous know it all: Miss Hermione Granger.

However, as much as he wanted to analyse, to rage, to even think about the bewildering situation that was literally in his arms, the rest of his body was still dancing with hers in time with the beat that possessed their bodies.

Without thought, his hands, that were on her hips, drew her closer to his as their lower halves moved in sync and in time with the beat. With each rolling of the hips, their upper halves drew ever closer until every inch of his body was pressed into hers, both moaning at the intimacy of it all.

There was no place they'd rather be.

_I Can't Take It Take It Take No More  
Never Felt Like Felt Like This Before  
C'mon Get Me Get Me On The Floor  
DJ What You What You Waitin' For..._

_WOAH OH OH OH OH OH WOAH OH OH OH.._

Hermione wanted so much to step out of the embrace of her former professor but, for once, her thought process shut down and, by the look on his face, his had too.

She was distracted by the thundering beat and the motions of the dance floor around them. That's what she so desperately needed; a distraction. And if Snape was a means to that said distraction, well…she wasn't going to complain.

As their bodies pressed against each other, her right hand reached up and finally did the one thing she was desired to do the next time she saw him; she ran her hand through his hair. What she found was that it wasn't oily in the slightest. It felt like liquid silk and as she ran her hand boldly through his hair, massaging his scalp, he groaned, setting off a shiver in her and for his erection to strain harder in his pants.

_See The Sunlight  
We Ain't Stoppin'  
Keep On Dancing Till The World Ends  
If You Feel It Let It Happen  
Keep On Dancing Till The World Ends  
Keep On Dancing Till The World Ends  
Keep On Dancing Till The World Ends  
_  
_WOAH OH OH OH OH OH WOAH OH OH OH..._

Snape almost simultaneously cursed and gave thanks to every deity in existence; she had found his erogenous zone and it felt like heaven as she lightly scraped his scalp with her fingernails. He let out a groan. He wasn't going to last very long in anything if she kept that up.

In retaliation, he ran his left hand over her uncovered shoulder, his finger lightly dancing over her shoulder blade, making her shiver even harder than before, pleasing him irrationally for making her react like that.

By this point, he didn't care of whatever consequence that was going to come his way. Right now, right here was all that matter to him. So, his leant down and kissed her.

When their lips met, it felt like a million light bulbs switched on simultaneously and suddenly, flooding them both with heat and blindness that almost forced their eyes to flutter shut. They felt nothing else that was going on around them, even their lower halves that were grinding into each other and still in time to the beat.

_See The Sunlight  
We Ain't Stoppin'  
Keep On Dancing Till The World Ends  
If You Feel It Let It Happen  
Keep On Dancing Till The World Ends_

As the song ended, Hermione smiled and broke away from the kiss and from Severus' embrace, confusing and flooding him with anxiety as he searched her eyes.

"As much as I liked this experience, I must go find my friends. Until next time, Professor." A saucy smile appeared on Hermione's lips as she slowly backed away into the crowd, leaving Severus confused and standing alone in the middle of the dance floor.

* * *

**A/N:**Annnd~~ That's it~ :D

Actually, not really.

Since I *love* sequels, I have 2 more up my sleeve in this series.

The next 2 are: _Tonight I'm F**king You _by Enrique and _Flashback_ by Calvin Harris.

Except, I don't know what to do with them :P

If *anyone* has any suggestions, let me know~


End file.
